


On the Vastness of Gods

by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Mythology References, Nudity, Written like a rich white guy from last century, original Leitner, the vast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English
Summary: A few pages from a Vast Leitner about big gods.





	On the Vastness of Gods

**Author's Note:**

> I perused this book in a dream. Literally.
> 
> Though the collages were better and featured more naked worshippers.
> 
> The art used is from: El Coloso (by a Spanish painter who probably worked for Goya), Der Watzmann (by Caspar David Friedrich), Ilmatar (by Robert Wilhelm Ekman), Enten im Teich (by Alexander Koester), The Creation of the Sun, Moon and Vegetation (by Michelangelo), Aphrodite at Knidos (by Praxiteles)


End file.
